This invention relates to grinders, and more particularly to grinders useful for material used in cigarettes.
There are several different types of grinders which have been used for grinding material used in cigarettes. There are large and small grinders which may be powered or manually operated. Generally, these grinders are used by commercial organizations and are either too cumbersome or expensive for personal and home use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small, compact grinder useful for material used in cigarettes which is able to be carried in a woman's purse, automobile glove compartment and the like, and which is easily operated to provide freshly ground foreign particle free material for rolling cigarettes. The present invention, as described below, provides such a simply operated and inexpensive grinder.
Further, the present invention provides both a method of grinding and cleaning the smoking material and applying the smoking material to a rolling paper.
In addition the present invention provides a method of applying only clean smoking material to the rolling paper while excluding the twigs and seeds which may be contained with the leaves on other smoking material.